


You almost wish it was permanent.

by t0talcha0s



Series: Permanence [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But it does have progression!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roxy and Jake are like fleetingly mentioned, Shameless, Sort of a character study, he being Dirk., on his relationships that is, this has no plot, this is just a short Drabble i slapped out last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hope you aren't addicted after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You almost wish it was permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Aka in which Dirk sounds quite pretentious and is throughly addicted.

It's always like this. Sure it's been a while, three months since you'd last seen him, but it's always the same. The last time was a mess, considering you were dating back then. Yes you've had a list of exes who all knew his name far too well. Three months ago you had been walking innocently enough through downtown hand in hand with Jake English the newest victim on the list of boys Dirk Strider has gotten his claws into. He was shorter then you, barely, but he had the bulk you've never had. Nice big dick, but a little dorky, he fit you just fine. The two of you had been window shopping and his hand had found its way around you to your waist, yours around his shoulder when you heard him. A voice that caused you to immediately stiffen as not to melt at its tone a shudder rippling through you.

"Long time, Strider." Jake looked over at you with a raised eyebrow as you refused to turn around to face him, and Jake had surely felt the goosebumps on your arms.

"Everything alright Dirk?" Jake had asked quietly, he had never seen you like this before.

"Yeah." Your voice was softer then you would have liked it to be as you finally turned to face him. And he was no less sexy, tall, built as shit, you knew each tattoo and scar under his sweater and jeans, oh yes, you refrained from biting your lip and he smirked down at you. "Hey Caliborn, long time no see."

"Too long." His voice was deep and rumbling and damn you were gonna regret seeing him in front of your new boyfriend.

"You'd have me all the time if you could."

"Oh I absolutely would." He almost purred, and your spine was beginning to melt, you held onto Jake tighter.

"Strider what the hell is going on?" Jake sounded genuinely concerned and slightly upset. But you couldn't bring yourself to care as Caliborn walked foreword ignoring Jake like he was a store prop and bringing a hand to your jaw to drum his fingers lightly on it. A rhythm that forced your heart to beat to it, if only to be a proper musician. He stared deep into your eyes, knowing right where to look under your shades. You tried not to shift under his gaze. "Don't touch him." Jake protested, voice edging on upset.

"I've done a lot more then touch him." He said it like an inside joke, Jake tried to shove him off you but you've always been seemingly magnetically attracted to him, Jake couldn't break the bond. He didn't even look up at Jake, smirking wider at you. "New boy-toy Dirk?" Jake huffed glaring at him firsts curled to punch Caliborn. "Oh let's not forget when your last-"

"Don't." You had cut him off voice wavering the tiniest bit, Caliborn relished in it. "I'm not making this mistake with you again Caliborn."

"Isn't that what you said last time."

"Vastly different circumstances."

"Hardly. But none of that ever really matters does it my little rabbit?" He tilted your head up, ready to lean down for the kill, when Jake stepped between you two shoving him away and took your hand firmly in his, glaring at Caliborn as he walked you out of the store. "I know you still have my number Dirk." It was the truth. Still is the truth. You and Jake had broken up a few months after, a week or two ago if you recall correctly, as he 'finally realised just how bad you are for me.' And you know that. Oh you know you're a dealer of an exotic drug. A special ecstasy that once in their system can never be touched again lest they fall deep back into the maelstrom that is Dirk Strider. But the dealer, you've found, is often addicted themselves to something much much worse. And you are. And he knows it, and abuses that fact.

After every rendezvous with him you follow tradition, today being no exception. Massaging your hips until it hopefully takes away some of the sting in your ass, that ever too pleasant sting that makes you want to slink back in there to him and get fucked all over again. You take a smoke from him, third drawer over, left side, you have your own box. (It's the fourth one, almost empty, this happens far too often). His lighter smooth beneath your fingertips as you roll it around in a comforting motion, the feeling of smoke in your lungs relaxing. (This is the only time you smoke, you hope you aren't addicted after all these years). You stand on his balcony looking out over the city, clad only in your briefs, shades, and a far too oversized shirt of his. (You take one during every visit or so, on especially desperate occasions. they take up half of your closet, you swear to give them back one day, one day). You know you're covered in bruises in the shape of his thick fingers and bitemarks in the places where he sucked to claim you, mainly down your thighs and his always favourite hips. Tries to mark more permanently then the tattoo on the other hip. He's learned to leave you alone when you smoke. Once your cigarette is only the butt you snuff it in his ashtray, turning sharply after placing his lighter where you always put it. (Leaning against the ashtray, on the left side). You walk into his room.

He's sitting on the side of his bed, naked. You do bite your lip, eyes trying not to wander down his body. That body that you adore and hunger for like no other. No. You refuse. He stretches and your lips are suddenly so damn dry.

"Do you have to get up so damn early every time." Voice gruff, worn, satisfaction thrumming warmly in you. 

"I have to get to work." He grabs your arm pulling you into his lap, you try to pretend like you don't go willingly.

"You work for yourself."

"And I am one hell of a demanding boss." He yawns and pulls you close arms wrapping around your waist. "Didn't ever realise you to be the cuddling type. Or is this just you trying to get into my pants again."

"A little of column A," he presses his face into your neck, at the juncture of your shoulder, breath hot against your skin as he mumbles. "A lot of column B." You shiver as he leans up to place a burning wanting kiss behind your ear.

"Cal."

"Caliborn." He corrects, moving his head in the side of your neck, forcing your head to tilt up to allow his presence. Your voice tapers off into a soft hum for a moment, as a hand slides up to lightly trace his nails into the small of your back. (His name or initials you're sure, you almost wish it would be permanent.)

"What're you doing." He kisses at your neck, the hint of teeth there.

"Didn't we already discuss this. Column B Strider." Trying to get into your pants, of course. This isn't routine though, by this time you're usually calling Roxy and she reluctantly comes to your rescue. Like she always has.

"Caliborn. You've had your way with my ass plenty."

"Oh but not nearly as often as I'd like." He says, before working a kiss down your shoulder. "I heard about your breakup."

"That has nothing to do with you wanting to fuck me."

"Oh but it does. Knowing other people have what I want is disappointing. You're too good for those jackasses."

"You just want me to be yours."

"You already are."

You'd be in a hell a lot of denial if you said that wasn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: and then the pigeon died. Thanks Naomi.  
> Ya'll can find me on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer if you want requests or something!  
> I'm sorry this is utter crap and overworked.


End file.
